


Of AP Gov and Closed Minds

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Of AP Gov and... [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homophobia, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, change of heart, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Daphne Johnson just wanted what was best for her little girl. Being taught by a... homosexual... was not something her daughter deserved...Who cares that Mr. Anderson is one of New York's most successful, influential teachers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for one in character use of the very bad f-word.

“Clarissa,” Daphne yelled as she fixed her earring, “you know we’ll be late for conferences if you don't hurry up!”

Clarissa Johnson stomped down the stairs. She gave her mother a hard scowl. “Mom,” she moaned, “I'm seventeen! It's my last year of school! I don't understand why you still want to go to these teacher conferences.”

“I want to meet all of your teachers! As a member of the PTA, it's my job to make sure these teachers are good enough for you.” Daphne responded, patting her daughter’s cheek.

Claire just rolled her eyes.

“Now, we need to see whom? You have Mr. Thompson for general Physics, Mr. Chang for P.E, Ms. Jones for general English, Mr. Williams for AP Statistics, Mr. Smith for AP Calculus AB, and… who else?”

“Mr. Anderson for Government?”

“Right! Mr. Anderson for AP United States Government and Politics. We better leave if we’re going to meet them all.”

Claire grabbed her headphones on the way out the door. There was no way she was going to listen to her mother’s rants about her teachers the whole night.

*~*~*~*

“I cannot believe you have such diverse teachers, Clarissa! It's wonderful that you are getting such a rounded education. They must be teaching you so much about the world.”

“Mom,” Claire whispered harshly, “people are staring.”

“Oh, hush. When I was in high school I only had white women as teachers. I think it's great that the majority of your teachers are male. Way to break the stereotypes!”

“This coming from the person who said women can't become engineers…” Claire muttered.

Daphne pretended not to hear her daughter’s remark. What was it with teenagers these days? “Now, who’s Mr. Anderson?” She asked instead.

“He's over there,” Claire said, pointing to her teacher. “He's talking to Kyle’s mom.”

Daphne looked at her daughter’s teacher. “He's cute,” she whispered, “I can see why he's your favourite!”

“Mom!” Claire shrieked, “trust me, he's not my type. He's married and he's going to be a father soon.”

Daphne ignored her daughter once again and walked over to Mr. Anderson. “Hello, I'm Daphne Johnson, Clarissa’s mother,” she said, holding out her hand.

Mr. Anderson smiled and shook it. “Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson, the AP Government teacher here. I can tell you that Claire is an excellent student. She asks a lot of questions that I've never had before.”

“That's my Clarissa, she's so bright!” Daphne gushed, ignoring her daughter’s groan of protest.

“Mr. A!” Someone shouted behind her, “I have some kids clothes for you. My brother skipped this size so my mom was wondering if you could use them.”

Mr. Anderson excused himself before walking over to the young boy. “Oh my, thank you so much, Jim! I'm not sure exactly what size clothing Angel wears, but I'll definitely take them. If they don't work I’ll send them back.”

“Nah, mom doesn't want them around the house. Donate them if you can't use ‘em.”

“Only if you're sure about it. I'll call your mom later to thank her. I’ll see you Monday, Jim!”

The boy gave a small wave before exiting the classroom. Daphne smiled, “Clarissa told me you're expecting a little one?”

Mr. Anderson’s eyes lit up, “Yes actually. He's moving in with us next Saturday.”

“I bet you and your wife are very happy.”

Daphne kept talking, but Claire noticed how Mr. Anderson’s smile dimmed. She walked away from her teacher and mother to talk to Kyle.

“So… my mom doesn't know about Mr. A’s husband. She thinks that he and _his wife_ are expecting a child.”

Kyle laughed, “My mom took one look at him and asked if he was gay. When I told her he was married to Kurt Hummel-Anderson, she flipped.”

“Pros of being married to a famous fashion designer I guess.”

“Oh, she would still be talking his ear off if your mom hadn't shown up. She’s already offered herself up as a babysitter. I’m also pretty sure she’s going to make a baby blanket when we get home.”

“Our parents are crazy, aren't they?”

“You got that right dude.”

*~*~*~*

“You know, I think Clarissa has some fantastic teachers this year.”

Nancy, Jennifer’s mother, nodded. “The senior teachers are a lot better than the junior ones. I've only heard good things about Ms. Jones and Mr. Chang. Mr. Anderson is also spectacular. Adrianna had him a couple years ago. She got a four on that AP test.”

“Jacob loves the class too,” Sally added, “he's even quoting the Constitution at me! Pleading the fifth every time he gets in trouble!”

“It doesn't hurt that the teacher isn't bad to look at,” Veronica said. “If he had been my gov teacher, I’d probably learn a lot more too.”

The group of moms giggled as Michelle, Kyle’s mother sat down. “What's this about?” She asked.

“We’re just discussing Mr. Anderson,” Daphne responded.

“Oh! I love Mr. Anderson. Kyle’s never had a complaint about that class. Mr. A’s also a sweetheart. He's helping Kyle in music theory too.”

“Ugh, why couldn't I have met him before Harry!” Sally cried dramatically.

“Uh uh, you better watch it. Mr. A’s been married for a while now and I'm not seeing that ending anytime soon.”

“And he has a child on the way! I wonder when his wife is due!”

“Actually, he's adopting. He told me the new child is moving in tomorrow. I bet you he and his wife are really excited.”

Michelle couldn't contain her laughter. Nancy giggled as well. The other three women didn't know what was so funny.

“Oh come on!” Michelle exclaimed, “Don't tell me you don't know who Blaine Anderson’s spouse is?” When their faces didn't change, Michelle threw her hands up in defeat. “Don’t any of you read _Vogue_?”

“I mean, I haven't read the latest issue but…”

“If you’ve read _Vogue_ at all you'll know who Kurt HA is,” Nancy added.

“Kurt Hummel-Anderson? I love his collection! I have one of his scarves for every day of the week.”

“Was he the one who designed Daisy Ridley’s Oscars dress? Because hot damn.”

Michelle rolled her eyes, “In the latest issue there's an interview with him. It talks about his marriage and most recent adoption. He talks about how his husband is a _government_ teacher and they've been married for _ten years_ in _New York_ …”

None of the moms followed. Michelle sighed, “Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Blaine Anderson.”

There was a moment of silence as the three women put two and two together.

“Oh my god, he's gay!?” Veronica shouted.

Daphne choked on her coffee.

*~*~*~*

Claire walked in and was greeted by the hard stare of her mother. She put her bag down slowly. “Is everything okay?”

“I had an interesting chat with the ladies of the PTA today,” Daphne said, crossing her arms.

“Okay,” Claire said slowly, “am I in trouble?”

“Why didn't you tell me that your government teacher is _gay?_ ” She spat.

Claire threw her hands up in frustration. “You would've transferred me out of the class!”

“And you don't think I will now?”

“Mr. A is the only AP Gov teacher at the school. We’ve already paid for me to take the test. The school won't let me move now.”

“Maybe we need to move schools then.”

“What? No! I have four months of my senior left, I'm not moving!”

“You can't be taught by a faggot!”

Claire looked like she’d been smacked across the face. Daphne didn't respond as she fled the room.

No. She _wouldn't_ let her daughter be corrupted.

*~*~*~*

“Riverdale High School, Brenda speaking, how can I be of assistance?”

“Yes, hello Brenda, my name is Daphne Johnson and I am calling to speak to Mr. Anderson. Is he available?”

“Mr. Anderson is not in today. Can I take a message?”

“...No, no that won't be necessary. Thank you.”

“Talk to you later, Mrs. Johnson.”

*~*~*~*

“Fellow members, I believe we need to address the elephant in the room. Our children are being taught by a homosexual.” Daphne announced.

“Thank you, Daphne. I too am disturbed by this revelation. I believe it is inappropriate for our children to be taught a subject as important as government by a homosexual.” Veronica seconded.

“Now wait a minute, are we talking about Mr. Anderson?” Drew, Sarah’s father, asked. “He's a great guy and a fantastic teacher. Why does his sexual preference matter?”

“He's obviously only teaching them about court cases like _Lawrence v. Texas_ and _Obergefell v. Hodges_ because he personally supports them.”

“They're part of the AP curriculum! If Ms. DuMont was talking about evolution in her AP Biology class, would you say she's pushing atheism on our children?”

“What, no that's absurd-”

“Then how is Mr. Anderson’s case any different?”

“It is _improper_ -”

Shouting erupted throughout the room. Parents were screaming about how it was against the Lord, others about the separation between Church and State.

Michelle stood up and demanded everyone's attention. “Look at all of you!” She screamed. “Mr. Anderson is one of the best things that has happened to this damn school. He hasn't had _one_ student who’s tried fail the AP test. Better, they all get four or fives! You try teaching a bunch of high schoolers that material!

“My grandma was a teacher. Yeah, one of the first Black teachers at this school. She was fired because people like you. She had to give up her dream because people couldn't see past the colour of her skin. She was fired because people like you. I will _not_ repeat history. So y’all will _sit your asses down_ and shut up. That man's been through enough, he don't need this.”

Michelle stormed out of the room, followed by Drew, Nancy, and three more parents.

Alex stopped before exiting the room. “My son is gay.” He said simply before exiting.

Daphne watched as her former friends left the room. “Meeting dismissed,” she said meekly.

Sally and Veronica left, leaving Daphne alone with her thoughts.

*~*~*~*

“Hello, Daphne Johnson speaking.”  

“Mrs. Johnson? This is Blaine Anderson, Claire’s government teacher? I was told that you tried to contact me while I was off on paternity leave. I apologise for not responding sooner.”

“Um, yes. Yes I did call. I was just… um…”

“Mrs. Johnson?”

“Yes, yes I'm here. I was just calling to… ask about what books Clarissa can use to study for the AP test?”

*~*~*~*

One night, Daphne Johnson was shopping for more shampoo.

“Maria, stop trying to wiggle out of your seat!” She heard behind her.

“Daddy,” the child sighed, “I just want my cereal.”

“Papa’s getting it, then he’ll meet us here. For now put the razors down and wait patiently.”

A familiar man ran past Daphne. She turned around to see him throw a box of cereal into the cart.

“Blaine, stop trying to teach our daughter bad things. Angel and Jonah are all the bad influence she needs.”

“What did I do now?!” Mr. Anderson cried.

“For one thing, you almost ran over that poor woman behind you.”

Mr. Anderson turned to see Mrs. Johnson. He smiled and gave a sheepish wave.

“How are you, Mrs. Johnson?” He asked.

She smiled. “I'm well, Mr. Anderson. I see you have your hands full.”

“And one on the way!” Mr. Anderson said, “how is Claire?”

“She's good. She's still studying political science at NYU.”

“Good school. I graduated from there.”

Two other boys ran over to put things in the cart. “Papa, Dad, can we go get the ice cream now?” The older one asked.

“You two to ahead, we’ll catch up.” Mr. Hummel-Anderson responded.

One of the boys pulled the cart away as the other climbed onto the back, ignoring the cries that they had to be careful with their little sister.

“It was nice to see you, Mrs. Johnson. Sorry for almost running you over.” Mr. Anderson said as his husband took his hand.

“Quite alright,” she responded, “I'll see you next year. Benny will be taking your class.”

“I look forward to it.”

Daphne watched as the two men walked out of the aisle. She smiled and turned back to the rows of shampoo that sat before her.

She wondered if it were karma that Claire fell in love with a girl who used a gallon of shampoo every time they visited.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this universe a little too much. I had some trouble trying to end this fic, but I think the gap in time allows some flexibility with how you believe Daphne had her change of heart.


End file.
